Nothing Changed
by Scarfang
Summary: Has Elena really let Damon go? Will Damon let Elena let him go? Or will Jeremy and an old friend of Damon and Elena's get them together? What will happen? It's up to Elena and Damon on what is to come. And what happens when Elena finds out that even though she's a vampire she's pregnant? Could the witches be part of it? Only time will tell.
1. Damon's Problem

**Nothing Changed**

**_Prologue_**

**__**"Nothing has changed," Damon said looking into Elena's eyes. He had came back and found that Dr. Fell had turned Elena! "What are you talking about Damon?" asked Elena looking confused. "I still love you and always will. If you still choose Stefan I understand and I'll leave you two to face eternity together just the two of you and maybe Caroline. I'll find Katherine and we'll run away and find ourselves a place to stay until she finds Stefan again and then I'll either kill myself or drown myself in whiskey. What you will do I have no clue, but I'mr not going to be around to get my heart broken again," Damon said. Elena looked at Damon's face and then her eyes softened. "Damon I understand and I'll always love you just not as much as Stefan," Elena said. Damon turned and walked out of the hospital room and then out of the slider door. "Good-bye Elena," Damon whispered. Katherine stood outside of his car. "I heard that you need assistance in finding love?" she said. "Actually was hoping that you could help me forget everything I've been threw with Elena," Damon said. Katherine just shook her head and sighed. "Damon Salvatore, when are you going to learn? Even Rose would have said the same thing as I'm telling you now. Elena is the half of you that has been missing. She is the half of you that makes you show your humanity. If I were you I would turn around get Jeremy and get Rose to talk to Elena," Katherine said. Damon looked at her for a moment and then he turned and grabbed his cellphone. "Hello? Jeremy? I need you to come to the hospital it's about Elena and Rose," Damon said. Katherine smiled and Jeremy answered back saying, "I'll be there."


	2. Jeremy in the middle

**Nothing Changed**

**_Jeremy in the Middle_**

Damon waited, looking from Katherine to his watch and back. "Come on Jeremy! Where are you at?" growled Damon. "What was that Damon?" asked Jeremy. Damon turned and looked at Jeremy's face. "Damon I didn't come over here to hear your crap. I know that you want Elena to pick you over Stefan. Now maybe you can get her to yourself but it is true what Rose told me that night that we were driving. All about Elena bringing the best side out of you and all that love crap. Anyways it's her choice and maybe for one minute you need to think about Elena's needs instead of need needs," Jeremy said, looking at Damon. "Its not what Elena wants believe me, Jeremy. It's not what I wanted at first and then I fell in love with Stefan. Elena fell in love with Stefan first and then Damon. Even though she met Damon first, and he compelled her to forget. Damon changed Elena's future right then and there. Maybe I was mean't to end up with Stefan and Elena was mean't to end up with Damon?" Katherine said. Jeremy looked at Damon and then Katherine. "Okay I'll help but Elena will never talk to me again," Jeremy said. Damon rolled his eyes and sighed, "Are you going to be the second one to welcome me into the Gilbert family after Elena marries me?" Jeremy just looked at Damon and started laughing. "Hello Damon? I'm the only one that will be left with the Gilbert family name after Elena marries. Plus do you think I'll ever welcome you into the family?" asked Jeremy. "No probably not," Damon said with a weak smile on his face. "Are you kidding? If Elena does end up marrying you out of her own decision then I'll welcome you with open arms. One wrong move though and I will unwelcome you to the family. But I think that you are going to have Stefan welcome Elena into the Salvatore family," JeremY said. Damon frowned and whispered, " I don't think that Stefan will be around after Elena chooses me." Jeremy and Katherine became silent for the rest of the walk into the hospital and up to Elena's room.


	3. Elena's Decision

**Nothing Changed**

**_Elena's Decision_**

**__**"Elena?" Stefan asked, sitting quietly in the darkest part of the room. "Yes," Elena answered softly, turning from the window to look Stefan in the face. "Are you sure

that it is me? And not Damon?" Stefan asked quietly. Elena smiled a sad smile at him. It broke his heart to see Elena so torn between him and his brother. "Stefan,

there are memories that Damon compelled me to forget I don't know if you know any of them but it seems that before Matt drove off the bridge that my words threw

the phone to Damon triggered memories of his and after I woke up as this, I remembered," Elena whispered. Stefan sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have

came back to Mystic Falls all of those years ago. Even if Katherine would have returned nobody would have known much difference and she wouldn't know about you,"

Stefan said. Elena's feelings were everywhere at the moment, not just because she wasn't fragile Elena anymore, she was a monster. Would Stefan and Damon if she

ever saw him again be able to handle, control, and deal with what she was now? Yeah they had dealt with Vicky and Caroline, become vampires even though Vicky

ended up being staked because she wasn't right for this life. Caroline on the other hand had lost Tyler to Klaus. But when she returned home to Mystic Falls she would

find that Klaus now inhabited Tyler's body and there was still more unanswered questions about where Tyler's soul was. Elena just hoped that she really was ready

for this new life that now awaited her, because after all of this time she could now protect her friends from the worse thing ever. She could feel it coming, something

so big that would turn everybody's world upside down. She hoped and prayed that this thing whatever it was she was strong enough to fight it. She still had a choice,

if she wanted to she could die slowly after not drinking blood, or she could drink the blood and be a vampire forever, stuck at eighteen, never moving forward always

in the same time, but after a few years, Jeremy and Bonnie would die and then all of her other friends, Matt, and a few others that she had known along the way. But

the only two that would never die was Damon and Stefan. They would always stay beside her even if they had their hearts ripped out. They would find a way, but why

was Stefan asking her about her choice. She had loved Stefan through thick and thin, how many times did she have to prove that? Or was it just her way of trying to

keep herself away from Damon? Dr. Fell entered the room slowly at first. "What do you want?" Stefan's voice was harsh as stone. Dr. Fell looked sadly at Stefan and

then at Elena's form that was now turned once again to the window. "I didn't mean for her to turn. I gave her vampire blood so that she would heal back and not

leave Jeremy. If I would have known that she was going to end up this... I'm sorry Elena," Dr. Fell whispered. Elena stood still for a moment and after Dr. Fell sighed

and turned to go out the door Elena turned around and whispered, "It's okay." Dr. Fell and Stefan looked at her with surprised eyes. "What did you say?" Dr. Fell

asked. "It's okay. I know that you didn't mean to end up being the one that turned me. Funny how I always tried to save the humans of Mystic Falls saying they

would never hurt me but in the end humanity really is what brings you to your knees; immortal or not," Elena said, looking at Stefan and then Dr. Fell. Suddenly

Damon, Katherine, and Jeremy walked into the room. "What are you doing back? I thought you had already gone?" asked Elena, her voice rising, looking at Damon.

Stefan looked between Elena and his brother and could feel the sparks coming off of both of them. Katherine moved to stand beside Dr. Fell and Stefan. "I couldn't

leave not without you hearing what the witches and Rose had to say," Damon whispered, looking Elena into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked confused and

Jeremy started speaking. "Rose came to me not long ago and told me that you needed to hear what was too happen. What was to come," Jeremy said, soflty.

Elena just nodded and said, "Something is coming, something so big that everyone's world will be turned upside down and I'm afraid that the council has something

to do with it," Elena said. Damon and Stefan looked at each other and then back at Elena. "She's finally getting in touch with her ancestors," Katherine said, coming

to stand almost protectively in front of Stefan and Dr. Fell. "What do you mean?" asked Stefan. "While I was away I did some lineage checking and found that

Bonnie's ancestors left a trail from Salem and one happened to make a pit stop with Isobel's grandfather. A Bennett witch was sent in to do an inside job among

the Flemming family. She didn't tell them what her true name was, turns out she fell in love with your great grandfather. You have Bennett witch coursing through

you. Turns out unlike Abbey, it took you to turn yourself into what you are to get in touch with your witch side. The witches have more to say," Katherine said.

Damon and Stefan stared at each other, a looking glow in Damon's eyes and a scared unknowing look in Stefan's hazel eyes. "You just found out didn't you?"

Elena asked, looking at Damon. He nodded and then Jeremy went stiff. "They want an answer Elena. The witches want an answer to your choice," Jeremy said,

his eyes glazing over. "Either Damon or Stefan?" Jeremy said. Elena froze and she listened. "I can hear them," she whispered. She heard their voices, all of them

asking who she was choosing. To make the right choice. Suddenly Emily spoke for all of them, "We need to know. Make your decision." Then Elena opened her

mouth to speak and what she said, shocked everybody in the room.


	4. A New Life

_**Nothing Changed**_

_**A New Life**_

_****_"I choose Damon," Elena said looking at his face. Everybody in the room just stood still and didn't make a sound or move. "Elena are you sure?" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded and then tor whole room started to buzz as Damon stepped forward and went down on one knee. "Elena Gilbert will you marry me?" Damon asked looking up at Elena's face. She turned to look at Stefan and then she looked back at Damon. "Yes Damon, I will marry you," Elena said, smiling. With her new vampire hearing she heard Stefan whisper to Katherine and they moved closer together. "Stefan I don't care that you are trying to make me jealous. I don't love you anymore, I thought I did but I didn't. It was the way that you came in and were there after my parents died and the way you saved me from the car but you could never make me truely happy. I felt like I owed you something and I did. Now that has been repaid, and you must find love with someone else," Elena said. Suddenly a song started playing over head in the hospital, and it was the perfect song. It was a remix of the song I Loved Her First. They couldn't ignore the sign of what that song meant. "Stefan," Damon said, holding out his hand for his brother to shake. Stefan shook his brother's hand and smiled, "We made a deal and I think that Katherine was right. I think that she didn't compel me to love her. Because if she would have then I wold have remembered her compelling me," Stefan said, as he slid his hand in Katherine's hand. They intertwined their fingers and Katherine planted a kiss on Stefan's cheek. "I have loved you this long and I will love you forever," Katherine said, smiling with a real smile. Eleand was picked up and swept off of her feet by Damon. "Wait, you have to finish your transition Elena," Dr. Fell said, making everyone stop and stare. Elena swallowed and her hands started shaking. Dr. Fell opened the door and brought out a bag of blood. Jeremy stepped back and Bonnie stood in front of him. Dr. Fell handed the bag to Elena and stepped behind Bonnie. Katherine and Stefan readied themselves in front of Bonnie, Jeremy, and Dr. Fell. Damon turned and handed the bag to Elena. "We are here if you can't handle it," Damon said. Elena nodded and she opened the top part of the blood bag letting the smell spread around the room.


	5. Lust and Control

_**Nothing Changed**_

**_Lust and Control_**

**__**"Damon," Elena whispered as the empty blood bag dropped from her hand. Damon didn't move. "You can do this Elena," he whispered. She sighed and brought in a

big breath. She could still smell the blood and her instincts were telling her different than what she wanted to do. She closed her eyes and let out a breath as she

started counting. When she opened her eyes she felt sick on her stomach. "That was great," Damon said, looking at Elena. "How am I going to control it when I've

got nobody there to say, 'Elena you can do this'?" she asked, looking at him. "Here is your daylight ring," Damon said, throwing her a ring. Elena slipped her ring on

her middle finger on her right hand. "Okay, so now I'm getting married, and I'm a vampire that has witch powers? This is so normal," Elena said, smiling. It made

all of them laugh. Suddenly a bed carrying a woman that was bleeding badly because she was going into labor and something was going wrong. "No, Damon,"

Elena groaned as she smelled the blood and then she heard the baby squeal and she grabbed a white wash clothe and bit down into it. "Or you can do that,"

Stefan said. Katherine slapped his chest and walked to Elena's side. "Stefan, I, and Damon along with Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy are all here for you. I think

even Dr. Fell would pitch in on this one. She does owe you her life after all since you saved it from Rick," Katherine said, making a side ways glance toward the young

doctor. "I'll do whatever you need me to do when I'm off call," Dr. Fell said. Elena nodded and then Jeremy looked at Katherine and Elena. "Okay, should I invite her

into my house?" he asked. "No, Jeremy, don't invite me inside the house. That's the only place you'll be safe," Elena said. "Well where are you going to live?"

Bonnie asked. "With us," Damon said. "Us?" Bonnie asked. "Katherine, Stefan, and I. You don't think that we're leaving the Boarding House?" he asked. Stefan

shook his head and Katherine shook her head and grabbed Stefan's hand. "We aren't leaving Mystic Falls to another ripper and we sure aren't leaving Elena

to deal with this alone," Katherine said. "And I don't think that Damon would have it any other way," Katherine finished. Bonnie nodded and then she looked at

Elena's face. She was once again looking out of the window. "We have to leave Mystic Falls," Elena whispered. "What?" asked Bonnie. "Yes, all of us have to leave

Mystic Falls. Tyler is dead, Caroline has already left. We all have to leave, maybe not Dr. Fell, but we all have to leave," Elena said, turning and facing the rest of the

vampires, witch, and humans. "Why?" asked Jeremy. "Ric alerted the council and told them that Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline, and Abbey were vampires

and that Tyler was a werewolf. He also told them that Bonnie was a witch. He was thinking of what Ester wanted him to think. But right now we have to leave,"

Elena said. Damon, Stefan, and Katherine looked at Elena like she was in charge. "Wonder what they will do with the Boarding House?" Damon asked, a gaze

that he held with Stefan told the rest of the others that they didn't want anything to happen to their old house. "It'll be fine," Elena said, looking at him.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked, calmly. "I can talk to the witches whenever I like. Emily said they will protect it until we get back," Elena said. "We get

back?" Damon asked. "Yes, I was born here, along with you, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Dr. Fell. I will come home and I will fight for what is..." Elena stopped

and then she disappeared out of the door. Damon took off after her and Stefan along with the others followed. They all stopped when they saw Elena, staring

at the council members faces. "Elena Gilbert," one of them said. She dipped her head and then they saw Stefan and Damon. "Please Miss Gilbert, step aside,"

the first one said. "It's not Miss Gilbert, it's Mrs. Salvatore," she growled. Their eyes widened. "Do you know what you have done?" the first one asked. "I know

that Damon and Stefan are vampires and that Katherine is also and that Bonnie is a witch. But here is my little secret, I'm a vampire too," she said, making them

hiss and spit. "Now wait a minute. I have tried my best to protect this town and I have finally killed the one that caused the trouble, an original hybrid. They stood

listening. "I'm Katherine's doppelganger. The reason why she returned and all of this started happening is because Klaus, the hybrid, was not only after he but

after me as well. It was because he wanted to break a curse. That's what killed me but I died with Damon's blood in my system and I awoke being a new vampire,"

Elena said. They started to step forward, but Elena's words stopped them. "I know that Ric told you that we were vampires or at least them and that Tyler Lockwood

was a werewolf or a hybrid, it was true. But Tyler Lockwood is dead, Klaus killed him, and I took Klaus' life away from him. Your welcome because he was coming

for every member of the council. We have a deal that we want to make with you," Elena said. The first one frowned and nodded for Elena to continue. "We;

as in Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, I, Jeremy, Katherine, and Dr. Fell promise to protect and watch over this town, in turn you will not hunt us down," Elena said.

"What about Caroline Forbes. Her name was mentioned when Ric told us," the first one said. "She ran, and she was supposed to leave with Tyler but he was killed.

Stefan is going to find her and bring her home," Elena said. "Will she hold to this deal?" the first one asked. "That's what we are going to see. She may not stay,

but if she does she'll say yes and we'll tell all of you when she returns home," Elena said. The council members nodded and the first one said, "We will accept the

deal, on one condition." Elena looked at him waiting on this condition. "We get to kill one vampire," the first one said. Elena swallowed and she looked between

Stefan, Damon, and Katherine. "The first vampire that tries to kill a human within Mystic Falls and we catch it, you can kill it," Elena said. The first one smiled

and nodded. "Deal," he said as they shook hands and Elena felt a spark and then a vision appeared to her. She was lying on a bed, it was in Damon's room.

She was holding something and then she uncovered what she was holding. It was a baby, it was a baby boy. She turned her head and saw Damon sitting next to

the bed holding a baby girl. "Katherine and Tucker," she whispered. Then the vision disappeared and the man nodded. She turned and walked back toward

Damon and the rest of her family.


	6. A Wedding

_**Nothing Changed**_

**_A Wedding_**

**__**Elena looked around her as the crowd started coming in. It had been almost two months since she had been turned and she had made the deal with the council.

It had been almost one month since Caroline had came back to town telling Carol that her son was dead. "I can't do this," Elena whispered, looking at Bonnie,

Dr. Fell, Katherine, and Caroline. "It's going to be fine. You can do this, because after all you are going to be marrying the man of your dreams," Katherine said.

Elena nodded and took a deep breath. Her four bride maids were doing their job in calming her down. "I need something to drink, to calm my nerves," Elena

said. Katherine shook her head and sighed, "Elena you'll mess your wedding dress up. You're going to be fine. After all you are only going to be nervous walking down

the isle. Stick with me here," Katherine said. Elena nodded and remembered when she had told the rest of the people in Mystic Falls that her real mother was Isobel

and her real father was John Gilbert. It had turned out that when Isobel had left Mystic Falls she had taken Elena's twin sister, Katherine, with her. The people that

didn't know the truth fell for the lie. She had kept Katherine's secret and they were both now sisters and everyone called them. It was scary how the two looked

exactly alike, but nobody had any other explanation on how the two girls could look alike. Katherine was engaged to Stefan and Dr. Fell had started dating again.

Bonnie and Jeremy were back on the ropes of dating each other, while Caroline and Matt mourned the loss of Tyler. Elena felt so bad for her friend, Caroline. The

girl had been through a lot and she was only eighteen. Even though she would forever be seventeen nobody would start to notice until they were around their

age mark of 40 years old. Elena smiled and then she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Matt was talking to Caroline about turning into a

vampire. He didn't want to stay on the planet forever but then again he didn't want to be alone and without Caroline when he was dead. Elena didn't like that Matt

was going to turn but she was happy that she didn't have to loose him. The choice though with Bonnie and Jeremy was that they were staying human and witch. If

Bonnie was ever turned into a witch she would loose all of her connection to the dead witches and the earth. Jeremy didn't want to turn for fear of watching Bonnie

grow old and die. Elena knew it wouldn't be long that after Jeremy graduated, Bonnie and him would be married. But Katherine, Stefan, Damon, herself, Caroline,

and Matt had promised to stay together over the years as vampires. They promised each other that no matter where they went they would always know where

each other was. Suddenly the music started playing and Caroline started down the isle. Next went Bonnie down the isle and then Katherine. Elena took a deep

breath and Jeremy smiled at her. He held out his arm and Elena grabbed it. "Please don't let me fall," Elena said. Jeremy smiled and whispered back, "Never."

Elena took another breath and looked ahead of her as she started to walk down the isle. Damon stood at the end with a minister and his eyes widened as she

started her walk. She saw and heard him take a deep breath as she really took his breath away. She smiled at him and then Jeremy gave her away.


	7. The Biggest Surprise of Mystic Falls

_**Nothing Changed**_

**_The Biggest Surprise of Mystic Falls_**

"Elena what's the matter?" asked Damon, looking at her on the plane flight back to Mystic Falls. "I don't know,

it's just that I feel sick on my stomach. Is it normal for vampires to feel sick on their stomach?" she asked. He

frowned and said, "I have known that some vampires keep personality and some other things the same from their

human lives. Maybe you had air sickness when you were human," Damon said. Elena shook her head and said,

"I never was air sick because I flew with mom and dad to Wyoming to visit family one year. I didn't get sick then.

Something is wrong Damon, and I can't see a doctor. I'm a vampire," Elena said. Damon sighed and said, "Well

when we land I can get Bonnie, the witch of the northeast, to take a look at you. Maybe she can tell what's going

on." Elena nodded and she kept her hand placed on her stomach for the rest of the ride to the airport while she

slept. Damon looked over once to find that she was curled protectively around her stomach with her hands placed

in a circle around her belly. "What is happening to you now beautiful angel?" Damon whispered. Elena didn't move

but her stomach did. They had just went on their honeymoon and now they had to find out what was wrong

with Elena and why it was going on. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Stefan's number. "Stefan?" Damon

asked, quietly into the phone. "Yeah," Stefan answered back, clearly surprised to get a phone call from his big

brother. "It's Elena. She keeps telling me her stomach is hurting her ever since this morning. Is everything alright

at home? We have been gone for a month now. And I swear that her stomach just moved," Damon said, his eyes

going wide. "Here I will send you a picture of her, asleep on the airplane," Damon said, removing the phone from

his ear and taking the picture of Elena. "Damon, if I didn't know better..." Stefan was cut off by Katherine's scream.

"Damon, get her home now. She's pregnant!" Katherine snapped, going protective. "What? How can she be

pregnant the only two people she has ever slept with is Stefan and myself and we are vampires. There is no way

that she is pregnant because if she was... There is just no way because she is a vampire herself," Damon said,

not wanting to believe what he was seeing. "Bring her home and we will have everything ready and set up.

One more thing... Matt and Caroline... the town broke the truce and staked them both. A vampire entered town

and we didn't catch it until it was too late. Matt was newly turned and they thought it was him who did it. When

we showed them proof the staked vampire looked like a human, how it did I have no clue. But Matt's life was

taken and Caroline tried to step in and free him and got herself killed as well. I know that the truce is broken

but I can't do anything until little doppelganger get's back. If she is pregnant the town council members will kill,

her, us, the baby and anybody we have ever known. We have to do something..." Katherine stopped and sighed.

"Maybe this is why she is pregnant. She has Bennett in her and Gilbert along with Patrova. Maybe this baby

is what is supposed to end us or them all," Katherine said. Damon just sat staring at Elena. "We have two hours

until landing. How is Bonnie and Jeremy?" he asked. "Fine," Stefan said. "I can't believe that Barbie and Ken

are gone," Damon said, starting to choke up. "Talk later," he said, trying to keep his voice from failing him.

"She's pregnant Damon, and I do believe that the baby is your baby as well," Katherine said. Then the phone

line went off. Damon's head was spinning and finally it stopped on one memory, of Caroline when she was human

and at cheerleading practice. She was his fire until Elena finally showed her true Patrova colors. His Barbie was

gone and so was Elena's long time boyfriend, Matt, or what Damon had liked to call him, Ken. Tyler just didn't fit

the Ken-type of guy. The plane started to circle and Damon's mind went back to the task at hand. It was now

Elena and his child, possibly that was in danger and there was no way that he was going to land in the heart

of it with everything that had happened in just the last month. "It's going to fine," Damon said. Elena suddenly

woke and asked, "What's going to be fine?"


	8. How long do I have?

_**Nothing Changed**_

**_How Long Do I Have?_**

Damon at first didn't know what to tell her and then again he knew he had too. "Elena, while you were asleep I called Stefan and Katherine. You were curled

up beside me with your hands wrapped around your belly like you were daring anyone to touch you there. Katherine saw what you looked like through a picture

and she says that you looked like you were..." he trailed off. He couldn't tell her she would probably freak out and suddenly she finished his sentence with a sigh,

"pregnant?" He just looked at her almost stunned for a moment and then reality hit him and he frowned. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist for a woman to know

that she is pregnant. It seems that the witches were right about what they told me at the hospital. I couldn't let you go and now I'm paying the price, with not

only becoming a vampire but carrying a spawn as well. It will be full vampire, but it will also have witch within it. The witch in it will make it able to carry kids or to

produce kids. It will be a bigger hybrid than Klaus because of this full vampire being born from two vampires, and the witch part as well. Prepare yourself Damon,

because it's not just Klaus or the rest of the Originals we're dealing with anymore. Its the whole town council, and the Originals, and one more party... werewolves

and vampires, from all over the world. You do know that some will want to kill it if not all of them because of the power it holds?" Elena asked. "But that's not

all of the price that I have to pay and that will come later, so right now, we have to pick names and enjoy our time together while it lasts," Elena said, trying to

put on a brave face that showed she was happy to become a vampire mother, even if it meant that everybody in the world that knew vampires and werewolves

existed would soon be coming after her and the baby. "You won't be the only one to deal with them, there is a full town of us; vampires, werewolves, and witches

alike that would save you and this baby," Damon said. Elena sighed and whispered, "Too many lives have already been taken Damon, that's why I'm paying the

price with this. I will have to stand and watch as you, Bonnie, Jeremy, and the others run separate ways but before that happens you all will have to hide our child

in secrecy and keep it hidden until it reaches 18 and then you must come home. Do you understand?" Elena asked, looking into Damon's eyes. "Yes, Elena

I understand," Damon answered. "And you promise that no matter what goes down or what happens you will take the baby when the time comes and you will

run, and not look back?" Elena asked. Damon looked her in the eyes and saw much more knowledge and wisdom there than he had ever saw in Elena's eyes.

"I promise Elena," Damon whispered, knowing that he would regret those words.

* * *

"Elena, where were you hurting?" asked Bonnie, feeling Elena's stomach. "Upper abdomen. It doesn't hurt that bad, and it just made me a little sick," Elena said,

squinting her eyes when Bonnie pressed her hands on the right spot. "No Elena, you're less than fine, the baby is growing and even though you are a vampire,

it's still stronger than you. It will grow quickly and it will grow at a pace that no other thing has ever grown. Are you sure that the witches meant for this to happen?"

Bonnie asked. "Yes I'm sure," Elena said, wrinkling her nose at the blood bag. "She won't drink blood until the baby is born," Bonnie said. "Why?" asked Damon.

"If it's full vampire, then it will need blood won't it?" he asked. "Yes and no," Bonnie said. Damon frowned along with Stefan in confusion. "It will not need blood

in Elena's womb, because it is feeding off of Elena. But when it get's here it will need blood as soon as it's born or it could die," Bonnie said. Damon looked at Bonnie

and then at Elena. She turned her head away and out to the window. "So how long do you think she will carry before the baby is born?" Damon asked. "It all

depends on how strong it grows, and that will determine how long she will live after it's born," Bonnie said. Damon's eyes sparked and he frowned. "What do you

mean how long she will live?" he asked. Bonnie frowned and both looked to Elena who was looking out of the window. "Elena?" Damon asked. But she was in her

own little world and Bonnie knew that she was carrying on a conversation with the other side. Then Elena whispered, "How long do I have?" Her eyes closed

and Damon knew that she had gotten her answer.


	9. It's Supposed to be This Way

_**Nothing Changed**_

**_It's Supposed to be This Way_**

"I know that you just got your answer. So don't lie to my Elena," Damon said, already putting his brave face on so that he could prepare for her stubborness

on an argument on how long she had left in the world. "I have eight months," she whispered, sounding like she had given up all of her strength just to say

those four simple words. "You have eight months?" Damon asked, not believing it himself he started to feel dizzy and out of words to say so he just turned and

walked out of the room and into his bar room. "Damon, get back in there," hissed Katherine. "What do you mean? Get back in there! I have to think this threw!"

growled Damon already planning his escape route to secrecy and safety. "No, my baby's father wasn't there when she was born and you have a choice Damon.

Don't give that up because you'll be left to raise her Damon. I think it'll be a girl because of Charlotte having her first child a girl, and my only child was a girl,

and we were both Patrova doppelgangers, or I am, and so is Elena. You must realize that you can't leave her just because she is going to die," Katherine said.

Damon looked at her and then he sat his whiskey glass down and stared at her. "What happened to you Katherine? You didn't care or you used to not care.

What changed you?" he asked. Katherine's eyes softened and she whispered, softly, "Elena Gilbert." Damon knew that her answer was going to be exactly

what she had just said.

* * *

"I know that he left," snapped Elena, not looking away from the window. Bonnie, Stefan, Dr. Fell, and Jeremy didn't move. "We aren't trying to keep anything from

you, Elena," Stefan said, softly. "I don't need your advice or comfort, that ship sailed along time ago," Elena growled through clenched teeth. Stefan jerked back

and his eyes were full of sadness, discomfort, and betrayal. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Sorry doesn't cut it," Elena said, still looking out of the window. "Why

are looking out the window?" Dr. Fell asked. "The birds, they are beautiful," whispered, Elena, her mood starting to change. "Great," growled Bonnie. Stefan,

Jeremy, and Dr. Fell looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean great?" Jeremy asked. "When a woman get's pregnant she'll have mood changes, or mood

swings. When a man, or woman becomes a vampire their emotions are heightened. Elena is pregnant, and she is a vampire. All of her emotions and mood

swings are going to be heightened, and that's going to be a pain in the ass when she is not in a good mood or somebody pisses her off because she might

kill them," Bonnie explained looking at the three standing before her. Suddenly a door slammed down stairs and the room door opened. Katherine walked in,

with a frown on her face. "Where did he go?" Bonnie asked, looking at Katherine. "He left to go to..." Katherine trailed off, she couldn't lie to Elena. "I know that

he's not coming back. That's alright because I couldn't do anything to stop him. It's his choice if he wants to help raise his offspring or not. What do I care?"

Elena asked, heaving her shoulders up and down and then getting up. "Where are you going?" Katherine asked. "I don't know... out I guess. I'm starving,"

Elena said. "Maybe one of us should go with you..." Stefan trailed off as Bonnie shook her head. "No, remember, the baby doesn't want blood so Elena

will have to eat human food for the next eight months and that's when her taste buds will come back when she is pregnant with the baby," Bonnie explained.

Stefan just nodded and Katherine held the door open to the hallway. "I want to take you out to eat and I also want to talk to you," she said, looking at Elena.

Her doppelganger just nodded and Katherine followed her out into the hallway and all the way to her car. "Have you been thinking of names?" Katherine asked.

"Of some," Elena answered. Katherine didn't want to pry in case Elena got upset but Elena finished. "For a boy I want to name him, Grayson Giuseppe Salvatore,

and for a girl, Miranda Elizabeth Salvatore," Elena said, looking ahead at the road. "Oh, pretty names and from both sides of the family," Katherine said,

smiling. "Yes, Elizabeth and Giuseppe were Damon's parents and Miranda and Grayson were mine," Elena said. "What about John and Isobel?" she asked.

Elena's eyes darkened and they started turning red. "The only thing that John did right for me was give me a chance to live and the only thing Isobel ever did

was almost get me killed along with Damon and Stefan," Elena said, her fangs starting to grow. "Okay, now put those fangs away before you do something

stupid," Katherine said. "What's it like to be pregnant?" asked Elena, suddenly. Katherine smiled, "It's like everything falls away and all you can think about

is that one special thing that you're carrying and that no matter what happens you will never let anyone hurt it. It makes you think it's supposed to be this

way."


	10. Eight Months Later

**Nothing Changed**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Eight Months Later_**

"You just had to leave and go to that stupid football game?!" Elena growled as she sat watching a movie on TV. Her mood swings had worsened and

when you were around her you had to be careful because of her mood swings. "Elena?" Stefan asked, coming around the corner holding a two little

hangers. "The pink of course, but keep all of the blue stuff cause you never know," she said, sounding more like her own self. He had been left in

charge of Elena when Jeremy had taken Bonnie to the high school football game and now that Jeremy had come back Stefan was happy. "Katherine left

to go to Walmart about an hour ago so she'll be home in the next hour and I'll get back when she does. She's all yours Jer," Stefan said, smiling.

Jeremy tried to stop him but he was gone with his vampire speed, grabbing his car keys on the way out. "Jeremy?" Elena's voice rang through the

house. "Yes sister?" Jeremy asked, walking into the living room. "I need some help, getting up," Elena said, looking at Jeremy with pleading eyes.

"Okay," Jeremy said. He walked over and helped his sister to her feet. "How are you doing so far today?" he asked. "Fine," she snapped her mood

changing again. She was more crabby than most pregnant women and she stayed that way most of the time. She turned and after she set her foot

down she looked at him and fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she fell. "No," whispered Jeremy. He dialed Stefan's phone and

when Stefan answered and heard Jeremy's panicked voice he just hung the phone after giving instructions to Jeremy. About fifteen minutes after he

had called Stefan, the front door flew open and in walked Katherine, Bonnie, and Stefan. "Where is she?" asked Stefan. "Upstairs, but can you handle

the blood?" Jeremy asked. "Yes," Stefan answered. Suddenly the front door slammed behind them. "Where is she at?" growled a voice that

made Stefan freeze, Jeremy take a defensive stand, and Katherine's teeth grind. The black haired, blue eyed, man walked into the living room and was

gone up the stairs with his vampire speed. "She's in his room," Jeremy answered, letting out a breath. "I know," Stefan answered, starting to make his

way up the stairs. Bonnie and Katherine followed.

* * *

"Elena?" Katherine asked, shoving her way in front of Damon as she entered his massive bed room. Elena was curled up in the middle of Damon's

bed breathing heavily and crying soundly to herself. "No, please don't come yet. I haven't got to say..." Elena trailed off as another sob shook

her body. Katherine slowly moved toward Elena and when she put her hand on top of Elena's head she felt instead of the hot sweaty usual,

she felt the cold as stone, sweaty, not so usual. "Something's wrong," whispered Katherine, stepping back and looking at Jeremy and Bonnie.

Damon was now standing at the back of the little family of blood and venom as he watched his beautiful Elena lay there and cry. "What do you

mean? Something's wrong?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie turned her head the other way but squeezed Jeremy's hand. He felt the strong tug of Bonnie's

fingers try to lead him away from the room but he wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?" asked Jeremy again, repeating himself. Katherine sat down

by Elena's side on the bed and looked at Stefan. "Keep Jeremy away," she ordered, looking at Stefan's silent face. His green eyes had darkened

and had become the gloom that was reflecting the room. "No," ordered Jeremy. Before he could move Stefan had Jeremy down into the basement

with nobody to help him. "Why? She's my sister!" yelled Jeremy, now realizing the fate that Elena was going to endure just to bring this monster

of a child into the world. Stefan felt sick on his stomach as he didn't know how he could live everyday without seeing Elena's face even though

she was Katherine's doppelganger, everyone of them had a big space in their heart's for Elena. It was all for Elena. He just sat there beside

Jeremy and cried.

* * *

"What do you need help on?" Bonnie asked, looking at Katherine. "Help me bring the baby into the world," Katherine whispered, looking at Elena

finally getting to sleep. This birth was going to be long and hard because of the special circumstances in which the baby was being born into and

because of what the baby really was. "She's going to have to pay a price," Bonnie whispered into Katherine's ear. "I know," whispered Katherine,

her eyes already growing glassy looking. Damon was still standing at the door and when his foot hit the wooden floor, Elena shot straight up,

feeling his presence. She looked straight at his face, and Damon looked back at her not knowing what to say or do. "Just in time..." Elena

started, but was interrupted by Damon's lips upon hers. When he pulled back he say that she was bunched up in an odd way, even for a vampire

to be. "I'm sorry, that I wasn't here," Damon said, looking at Elena with pain in his eyes. He was still oblivious to what Elena's price to pay was.

"Now, we are going to get that baby out and we are going to raise it strong, right?" Damon asked, looking into his lover's eyes. Elena just

stared back at him and then with a quiet sigh she started having contractions again. "This time is for real, so any more words Elena?" asked

Katherine. Damon frowned and started to ask, but Elena reached and grabbed his hand with a force that almost knocked him on his knees.

He just stood there and when he saw relief flood into Katherine's eyes he knew that the baby was fine. "Elena, I love you," Damon said, smiling

down at her. But her face had grown pale and her eyes were a misty brown color. "I love you too Damon. Don't ever forget that and make sure

that he doesn't either," begged Elena. Her now fragile self had become more visible to Damon. The baby wasn't fully here yet and there was still

time. "You're not leaving me," he growled. "I have too Damon, it's the price that I have to pay for bringing him into this world. Tell Jeremy I love him.

Don't blame him or yourself for this, it was my decision and now that I have made that decision I am happy that I did. He will be raised well for I unlike

other witches can see very far into the future. It seems that you will be greatly taken care of even after I'm gone. You both will raise him well," Elena

murmured. "No," choked out Damon, through eyes full of tears. "No," he whispered again as the baby's cry hit the air and he watched as the light and

soul faded from Elena's eyes. Damon let out a horrible yell or scream that filled the empty house full of sadness, regret, and longing. Katherine and

Bonnie backed out of the room slowly holding the little baby boy that Elena had given birth too. He would forever carry the Salvatore name,

he after all had a father who was a vampire, a mother who was a doppelganger, vampire, and witch. He was a hybrid that could and would

stop Klaus. Damon just sat there right by Elena's side as the sun's rays finished dropping from the sky. He happened to look outside and see

that one star was showing brighter than the North Star. Was that even possible? A star shining brighter than the North Star? Maybe he was

dreaming or maybe he was just being his usual closed up self. He couldn't go down stairs and face their baby. What if he looked too much

like Elena? Would it look anything like Elena? He didn't really want to care but he had to because Elena wanted this little thing so badly that

she really did give her life this time for it. He got up and walked down stairs waiting to hear Jeremy or Bonnie scream and yell at him for

getting Elena pregnant, leaving, and not coming back until now. But all he heard was the quite feeding of a small baby and Katherine's

cooing and shushing sounds while Bonnie slowly made her way down to the basement where Jeremy and Stefan were crying their eyes out.

He had a broken heart and a broken family, what more could a man loose? He would never be able to love again, and forever was a very

long time, something that Damon thought he had with Elena and the baby and that was gone. If he had to choose he would have never

let Elena have that baby if he could keep her. But as he walked slowly down the stairs he heard Jeremy really start crying and Stefan just

stop. Damon knew that Stefan had already fell off the wagon once and he had been pulled back on by Elena and himself but that was all

about to change. Damon knew that once again his brother would try to fall off of it again and this time there would be no getting back on

unless Katherine cared enough to go after him.

* * *

Stefan heard Bonnie's heavy foot falls, he had never heard these kind of footsteps before from the usually smiling witch, not even when her mother

was turned into a vampire. But now there was something of loss in these footsteps and Stefan braced himself for the worse which he knew that

it had more than likely come true that the baby was dead and Elena was grieving for it. But what was confusing him was why he hadn't heard

anything else from upstairs from Elena's beautiful bell like voice. What was going on?


	11. The Beginning of an Ending

**Nothing Changed**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_The Beginning of an Ending_**

"Stefan?" asked Bonnie, opening the cellar door. "Please don't go crazy, but... she's... she's dead," Bonnie sobbed out. Stefan had stood up and now he was confused.

Was the baby a girl? Is that who Bonnie meant? "Katherine has the little boy..." Bonnie tried to explain, but her crying enveloping her voice. That's when it hit Stefan, and

he realized that Elena was gone and that she had given Damon a little baby boy. "Are you sure?" asked Stefan, frowning. Bonnie nodded and her cry came out as a squeal.

Stefan fell to his knees and burried his head in his hands and just started crying. Bonnie went to his aid along with Jeremy who was now bawling like babies. Stefan then

looked up and almost wanted to drop dead. He was looking at his brother's face, it was something he had never dreamed of Damon looking like. "I..., Damon I'm so sorry,"

Stefan whispered, showing that he too was defeated. Damon walked in and dropped beside his brother. "She died because of him... now it's up to us brother... to raise him,"

Damon whispered, wrapping his arm around Stefan's shoulders. Stefan nodded and both helped each other up and out of the cellar. Bonnie and Jeremy walked after not

knowing who to follow or what to do. The brothers entered the living room where Katherine sat holding a little baby boy. She looked up to see Damon and Stefan.

"She always had both of you wrapped around her finger, I used too but that all changed didn't it Damon?" Katherine asked, looking at Damon and seeing a different man.

Damon stepped closer but Katherine hugged the little boy closer to her. "I know how you can act Damon... but this is fragile, he is part of you so don't freak when you

see what he looks like," Katherine said, holding the baby out toward Damon. He reached and held the baby boy, bringing him closer while Stefan and Katherine tensed,

ready to reach out and grab the baby from Damon. But Damon's face was one of shock and then the baby's hand reached up and touched Damon's nose. The little boy

giggled and smiled at Damon. Right then his heart melted because it was Elena's smile, but the most awkard thing about the little boy was that his right eye was brown

and his left eye was blue. He had inherited one color from his mother and the other from his father. Stefan looked down at the baby and smiled. "He has her eye, but he

also has your eye. But his smile beats everything because it's Elena's smile," Stefan said, smiling. Damon nodded and everything felt normal except that Elena wasn't here

to see her little creature. "His hair will be black like his father, but his skin color will come from Elena," Katherine said. Damon nodded but he still felt a hole in his heart,

that would never be filled even by Elena and his baby. "What's his name?" asked Jeremy. Damon started to think of names but Katherine pitched in. "Elena liked the name

Apollo Raven Salvatore?" Damon looked up and frowned. "Why would she name him Apollo? Raven?" Katherine smiled and she said, "Raven came in because your magic

gave you a raven, and Apollo came when she told me that you reminded her of the sun and no matter what you did even after you left you would always be the sun in

her world. So she said, if she had a boy not to name him Damon Salvatore Jr. but to name him Apollo Raven Salvatore." Damon just stood there and then Stefan

asked, "What was she going to name her if she was a girl?" Katherine sighed and answered that too. "She wanted to name a girl after her family... Isobel was a bitch,

I used to be and can still be... but Elena herself knew that she had a side that she kept hidden. She was going to name her daughter... Artemis Helene Salvatore.

Artemis of course meaning moon goddess and Helene an ancient legend whose father was Zues and mother Leda. She was the start of the Trojan war and her name

was the origin of Elena's meaning... Light," Katherine explained. Stefan watched as Damon took it all in and he smiled. "Apollo Raven Salvatore. A.R.S, main almost

Art..." Damon chuckled and Katherine took the baby from Damon's hands. Damon quickly snatched the baby from her grasp and started rocking him slowly and softly.

It was like for that hour everything was normal and Elena wasn't dead but everyone knew that it would be calm before the storm.

* * *

Elena's funeral and graveside service had gone off without a hitch. The town was stunned into silence by Elena's sudden departure from the small town and they all really

wondered who the real father of her baby was. If it was the older blue-eyed stud brother, Damon, or the younger hazel-eyed smarter brother, Stefan, was the father?

The only way people could tell for sure was looking at the baby's face and seeing the brown eye and the blue eye. Apollo was definitly Damon's child, showing that he

would have a blue eye and dark black hair, not to mention his name Apollo Raven Salvatore. They didn't question themselves or anyone else after they saw for themselves

that the baby was Damon and Elena's own blood. Damon held Apollo so close you would have thought that he would have carried the baby boy for nine months and that

Elena had left not him. He owed Elena this to not let anything bad happen to their son and he vowed to live everyday to the fullest to never look back. But still there

was that hole in his heart that could or would never be filled because of Elena and those feelings that he stored there would slowly creep back into his body and soul and

he would rage, cry, and yell at everything and everybody when those feelings crept out again. But for now he was done with not caring for Apollo, because he owed it to,

Elena Gilbert, the girl he loved.


End file.
